In IEEE 802.16m, one wireless communication system, a base station (BS) can transmit, to a mobile station (MS), necessary system parameters and system configuration information on a superframe header (SFH) corresponding to a downlink control channel. The SFH includes system information necessary for the MS to perform initial network entry, network reentry or handover. The SFH is divided into a primary SFH (P-SFH) and a secondary SFH (S-SFH). The P-SFH will be described first. A BS transmits a P-SFH to an MS for each superframe. In addition, the BS can transmit an S-SFH to the MS for each superframe. An SFH may be called a broadcast channel (BCH) (which includes a primary BCH (P-BCH) and a secondary BCH (S-BCH).
An advanced MAP (A-MAP) corresponding to a downlink control channel includes unicast service control information, and thus the A-MAP is also called unicast control information. A unicast service A-MAP is classified into a user-specific A-MAP and a non-user-specific A-MAP. The user specific A-MAP is divided into an assignment A-MAP, a HARQ feedback A-MAP and a power control A-MAP.